fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
The Creation of Omega/Protecting the Uni-Mind
(Last time, Ash’s group have accepted Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck’s offer to get even with K. Rool, Skurvy, and their pirates, and to Team Rocket’s shock and Klang and Bleck's support, Ash’s group have told them to go through training. Right now, the next thing Team Rocket knew after being carried away along with Klang and Bleck, they are at the Meeting Grounds with all the citizens of Neverland attending and even the citizens were surprised, but suspicious, about Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck’s sudden offer to help after Ash’s group, with the Winx Club still in their Enchantix forms, explained what happened) Draculaura: Are you sure we should trust them? Ash: Yes. Relax, guys. Pikachu: (Agreeing) Pika. NiGHTS: They said so themselves that they were abandoned and replaced by four mysterious warriors since the Pixl, Sprixie, and two Lumas rescue mission. (Tails, looking through his scanner watch, spoke up) Tails: Speaking of those four mysterious warriors, I just discovered their names. Iris: Really? Will: What are their names? Tails: The human one is named the Shredder. The tall muscular one is named Robo-X. And the two mutants are named the Killer Pig and the Horned Rage, and my guess, they are a mutant warthog and rhino respectively. Ash: How did you find out? Tails: While Team Rocket and Bleck threatened those four warriors, I secretly scanned all four of them with this watch to find out who they are. Espio: Clever you. (Jessie then spoke up, changing the subject) Jessie: Anyway, to the point. What’s the training like? Ash: You know how to fight already, right? Jessie: Yeah, why? NiGHTS: And you know how to sneak attack enemies, right? James: Yes, why? Tails: And you know how to build stuff, right? Klang: Of course, why? Sonic: And you know how to act cool, right? Meowth: Well, yeah, why? Serena: And you know how to make food, right? Bleck: Indeed, why? Ash: Well, we’ll just teach you how to fly and get to know the real us. (Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck, realizing what the training really is, got surprised) Klang, Bleck, and Team Rocket: Fly? Satsuki: That’s right. Fly. Mei: (Shrugging) It’s fair enough easy lessons. Bleck: Technically, I have the ability to fly already. Ash's group: Really? Bleck: Yes. Bloom: Just like me and the Winx Club can fly already with our Enchantix forms. Meowth: But how can we fly? Tecna: It’s not like a simple walk in the park. Iris: Yeah, all you have to do to fly is to think happy thoughts. (Team Rocket gave blank confused looks) James: What kind of happy thoughts? Musa: You know, happy thoughts. Bloom: Like something from your childhood that made you happy. Helen: That kind of happy thoughts. Will: And no, not the kind of bad happy thoughts. (Team Rocket and Klang, realizing now, shrugged) Jessie: We don’t know any real happy thoughts. Kanta: Then we’ll help you remember them. Jessie: Like what? Kanta: Any type of good happy thoughts like our friends said. Meowth: And what’s it take to make it possible? Agumon: Glad you asked. (The fairies sprinkled fairy dust on the non-flying Lost Digimon Partners, making them fly) Agumon: To make it possible…. Palmon: It takes faith…. Gatomon: Trust…. Gomamon: And what else again…? Knuckles: (Flatly) Fairy dust? Gomamon: (Realizing brightly) Oh yeah! That’s right! Fairy dust! Team Rocket and Bleck: Interesting indeed…. Klang: Well, I hate to break it to you, but I don’t believe in…. (NiGHTS quickly flies into Klang's face along with Tippi and he covers his muzzle, surprising him, Bleck, and Team Rocket) NiGHTS: Don’t you dare say that! A fairy will fall down dead if you say that in front of their face! Stella: Believe me, I did that as a joke once in front of Satsuki, and it almost cost her life. (Realizing, Klang let NiGHTS uncover his mouth and spoke up apologetically) Klang: I-I apologize. Honest, I didn't know. (Team Rocket and Bleck agreed) Tippi: It’s okay. NiGHTS: Regardless of that incident, Stella was able to revive Satsuki by both apologizing and admitting to believing in her and fairies. (Once that explanation is over, Klang gave in) Klang: Alright. You win. Teach away. (Team Rocket clamored in agreement while Bleck floated into the air. Then the fairies flew around them, sprinkling fairy dust on them) Satsuki: And one more dash…. (She zips by Klang and Team Rocket again sprinkling more fairy dust on them. Suddenly, Team Rocket’s noses tickled by too much fairy dust and the group watched in concern. Then Team Rocket let out their own big sneezes, sending Satsuki flying around like a pinball in a pinball machine around the mushrooms until she crashed into a hole of a tree trunk. Everyone, except a dizzy Satsuki and Team Rocket, laughed at this) Meowth: What’s so funny? Ash: (Laughing) The way your sneezing sent Satsuki flying like that…. Zelda: (Laughing) That was funny! Arren: (Chuckling) Like a pinball machine. Sora: (Chuckles) From an arcade. (Team Rocket and even Klang soon chuckled with them) Meowth: (Chuckling) I guess that was pretty funny. (They all laughed and then Satsuki, all recovered, cleared her throat, cutting the laughter off) Satsuki: This isn’t the time to joke around! We got training to do now! (Realizing, the group resumed their training) Ash: Okay, Team Rocket, Klang. Close your eyes and think good happy thoughts. (Team Rocket did so, and then, to the group’s surprise, especially their surprise upon opening their eyes, floated in the air) James: We’re flying like birds! Jessie: And winged insects! Meowth: I just used to think heights could be scary for my nine lives, but I was wrong gladly. (They fly around, making the group watch in amazement and with proud looks. Then Sonic turned to Klang) Sonic: Come on, Klang. You know the drill. Klang: (Sighs softly) Alright. (He closes his eyes and thought a good happy thought, too. Then, as he floated in the air, Sonic spoke up) Sonic: Now open your eyes. (He opens his eyes and to his surprise, found himself flying) Klang: Whoa! (Bleck floats over to Klang and helps him adjust his flying) Bleck: Here, Klang. No need to freak out. Klang: Thanks. (They flew to Skull Rock and landed on the cliffside) Klang: I have to admit, that was fun flying so far. NiGHTS: Told you it's wonderful. (Bleck then turned to Tippi) Bleck: And you, Miss, uh...? Tippi: Tippi. My name is Tippi. Bleck: Tippi. Cute name. Tippi: Thank you. (She changes the subject) Tippi: Anyway, what were you going to ask? (Realizing, Bleck asked away) Bleck: What was it like to start working for Ash? Tippi: As a sidekick? Bleck: Yes. Tippi: Well.... (She realizes and explains as they slowly fly by some flying fish) Tippi: It's a very ancient saying, but a true and honest thought; That if you become a sidekick, by your heroes, you'll be taught. (Then she starts singing upon arrival at Mermaid Lagoon) Tippi: As a sidekick, I've been learning You'll forgive me if I boast And we've all become an expert On the subject I like most (They land on a bunch of rocks towards the mermaids who noticed them in calm happiness, but weary of Klang, Bleck, and Team Rocket) Tippi: Getting to know you. Bleck, Klang, and Team Rocket: (Realizing) Ah.... (Realizing what Tippi's bringing up, the girls in the group start singing as they help the mermaids get well acquainted to Klang, Bleck, and Team Rocket) Therru: Getting to know you Getting to know all about you Serena: Getting to like you Getting to hope you like me Iris: Getting to know you Putting it my way, but nicely Zelda: You are precisely My cup of tea (Next, they're in the Good Pokemon Character village, trying out some delicious food and drinks) Aryll: Getting to know you Getting to feel free and easy Girls: When I am with you Getting to know what to say Tippi: Haven't you noticed? Sally: Suddenly we're bright and breezy Therru: Because of all The beautiful and new Things we're learning about you Girls: Day by day (Later, at Pixie Hollow, they help harvest some fairy dust, wearing dust-proof masks to help prevent them from sneezing) All: Getting to know you Getting to know all about you Getting to like you Getting to hope you like me Getting to know you Putting it my way, but nicely You are precisely My cup of tea (After this line, as soon as they finished harvesting and removing their masks, Meowth tripped on a nearby rock, only to be gladly helped up by Pikachu. Back at the Good Pokemon Character village, the heroes were dancing to a Siamese music interlude, with Shadow and Klang just standing there silently and calmly with soft smiles. But then, after Rouge encouraged him to join, Shadow joins in and silently encourages Klang to join in with Rouge's help, to which he does too. Then as soon as the dance was done, they bowed) All: Getting to know you Getting to feel free and easy When I am with you Getting to know what to say (Back at Mermaid Lagoon, they played catch with bubbles of water with the mermaids, getting wet whenever a bubble pops on them, much to their enjoyment) All: Haven't you noticed Suddenly we're bright and breezy Because of all The beautiful and new Things we're learning about you Day by day (Later, Ash looked around in confusion after noticing Pikachu and Meowth missing. Then he found, to his happiness, the two of them helping a young monkey get some bananas with his parents) Serena: Haven't you noticed? Suddenly we're bright and breezy (They fly around a rainbow gracefully, getting covered in its splashes of colors) All: Because of all The beautiful and new Things I'm learning about you (As soon as they cleaned up from the rainbow colors and then dried off, they head their way back to the Meeting Grounds by flight) All: Day, by, day (After Ash’s team had their fun around Neverland as soon as the song ended, they returned to the Meeting Grounds and found the Pixls, Sprixies, and Lumas, along with the citizens of Neverland, standing with smiles on their faces. Tails noticed and smiled softly, as if he knew of this) Tikal: What’re you standing there smiling about? Amy: And why is Tails smiling as well? Jack: We’re confused. Tails: The Pixls, Sprixies, Lumas, and I have a surprise for you and Ash’s team. Ash: Surprise? What kind of surprise? James: We had plenty of surprises…. Today. Therru: Speaking of surprises, I like to let you know back home, me and Arren's birthday’s tomorrow. (Realizing, Ash’s group congratulated them) Ash: Well, Happy birthday, Arren and Therru. Pikachu: (Happily) Pika! NiGHTS: How old are you turning tomorrow? Arren: Therru and I are gonna be 18 years old. Ash: But still with a heart of a child, right? Arren and Therru: Yes. (Changing the subject, Ash spoke to Tails and the Pixls, Sprixies, and Lumas) Ash: Anyway, what’s the surprise? Red Lumas: Behold. (They parted way, to reveal a red, black, silver, and yellow armored robot with a green gem on his belly and toes, red electronic eyes, and a red omega symbol on his left shoulder, standing there lifeless) Therru: A robot? Tails: Not just any robot, Therru. He is called E-123 Omega. Or Omega, for short. Chip: Omega? Aka: We thought it was a good name for him because it's a powerful Greek letter. (Looking at Omega’s standing lifeless body, the team became curious) Kayla: Is he artificial intelligent? Tails: Yes. Omega is built to learn easily from the one and only. (He points at Ash) Ash: (Blushing) Well, thanks. Pink Luma: Do you like him? Ash: (Snapping out of his blushing and nods) Yeah. He’s cool looking for a robot. Kukui: Why not turn him on? Tails: Gladly. (He activates the controls on Omega’s back by setting up, and he activated. Ash rubs his fingers on his chin and to his surprise, Omega copied him) Charmy: (Excitedly) Isn’t it, in Tails' words, intriguing, Ash? Tails: Yeah, is he? Ash: I’m impressed. (Omega then spoke for the first time in a monotone robotic voice) Omega: (Monotone) I’m impressed. Goldie the female Gold Sprixie: Now you can give Omega a test run as a new teammate. (Surprised on what Goldie said, Vector quickly spoke in anger along with Jessie while the new recruits got shocked) Vector: (Angrily) New teammate?! What’s wrong with us new members?! Jessie: (Angrily agreeing) And us?! (Tails quickly explained) Tails: Not to worry. You can help out too. You’re not replaced. (Realizing, the new members immediately got rid of their anger and shocked reaction) New members: (Realizing) Oh. Vector: Why didn’t you say so in the first place? Knuckles: (Flatly while smiling) He just did. (Ash then smiled in agreement with the others) Ash: You know, ever since we got new teammates and got to know each other…. (He thinks it over and nods) Ash: I guess we’ll let the new members and the London group tag along with me, Pikachu, and NiGHTS to PSL Village and check on the Uni-Mind. New members and London group: Yeah! (Happy for Ash, NiGHTS spoke up) NiGHTS: You really knew how to move on since the Pixl, Sprixie, and two Lumas rescue mission pretty easily, Ash. Ash: Thanks. Rojo: Hurrah! (Suddenly, the Pixls, Sprixies, and Lumas’ happiness suddenly turned to frozen panicked looks and they began twitching, concerning the group, while Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS recognized that reaction) Serena: Are they alright? Kairi: Are they sick? Ash: No. Pikachu, NiGHTS, and I saw that reaction before. NiGHTS: They sense something bad with the Uni-Mind’s help. Pixls, Sprixies, and Lumas: Something evil comes…. (The group got shocked when the Pixls, Sprixies, and Lumas suddenly gasped in horror) Pixls, Sprixies, and Lumas: Our village is under attack! (They quickly fly away to their village’s location. Ash’s group was dawned by realization) Ash’s group: K. Rool, Skurvy, and their pirates! (And sure enough, at PSL Village, it is under an apparent attack by Shredder, Robo-X, the Killer Pig, and the Horned Rage as the panicked Pixls, Sprixies, and Lumas flew for shelter into the Uni-Mind chamber while some buildings were on fire from the laser guns. Inside the chamber, the Pixls, Sprixies, and Lumas prayed) Pixls, Sprixies, and Lumas: Oh Great Uni-Mind, bear us protection from pure evil! We are one! We are…! (Suddenly, an explosion destroyed part of the wall, and the warriors entered, weapons ready) Pixls, Sprixies, and Lumas: Afraid! (The pirates arrived as well and surround the Uni-Mind, pushing the Pixls, Sprixies, and Lumas out of the way) Merlock: (Laughing evilly) There’s that Uni-Mind! Negaduck: (Sneeringly) Shall we? (They get ready to shoot the netting cannons at the Uni-Mind when suddenly, a fireball struck Negaduck’s netting cannon, confusing him) Negaduck: What? (They look up and they see Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS, and their allies in the form of the new members and the London group, with the Winx Club still in their Enchantix forms, standing on top of the holed-up roof) Bloom: Hands off the Uni-Mind! Ash: And leave it and its citizens alone! Pixls, Sprixies, and Lumas: Yay! (Then, the Horned Rage leapt at the heroes and knocked NiGHTS down on his back, but NiGHTS kicked him off and leapt forward onto his feet. Then, Omega appeared and shot his laser at the Killer Pig, but the Killer Pig dodged) Omega: (Monotone) Leave it and its citizens alone. (The Killer Pig leapt at Omega, but the robot dodged and fired more lasers at him, but he kept dodging too. Robo-X contacted K. Rool and Skurvy through a purple communication device with Shredder) Shredder: Ash Ketchum and his friends are here. K. Rool: (Through intercom) Which is why we sent you both and the mutants to take care of them. Robo-X: Shall we call a retreat for now? Skurvy: (Through intercom) No, do it! Finish the mission! Shredder and Robo-X: Yes, Captain and Admiral. (After shutting the intercom off, Shredder and Robo-X leapt into action. After kicking Charmy down, Shredder pulled his knife out and was about to jump down and stab him with suddenly, something, or someone, lunged at him along with an invisible Espio who turned visible, stopping him. It was Klang) Klang: Gotcha. (Shredder swung his spiked gauntlet at Klang, but he dodged all the swipes until he grabbed a nearby metal pole and blocked the attacks) Klang: Enough! (He swings the pole like a bo staff and knocks Shredder down. Klang gives a light smirk) Klang: Now stay…. (Suddenly, the Killer Pig and Horned Rage knocks him down, stunning him. Just when he went over to Shredder to help him up, the Meowth knocked him down with his fury swipes. Then, Team Rocket and Bleck, along with the Winx Club and Tippi, arrived) James: Good timing, Meowth! Roxy: Now that’s a scratchpost! (Robo-X arrived along with Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS, and Omega, still fighting and then Ash kicked Robo-X down, and Pikachu stuns him with his shock. After that's done, they go up to the four knocked down warriors) Ash: Now let’s see who they are, wearing the masks. NiGHTS: My sentiments exactly. Sonic: Count me in. Shadow: One of them seems familiar. (The heroes, except Rouge, turned to Shadow in confusion) Heroes: Familiar? Shadow: (Shaking his head) Never mind. Let's just remove the masks. (Ash, NiGHTS, Sonic, and Shadow go up to the four knocked down warriors again and just when they grabbed their masks, they bolted awake and kicked all four of the heroes down) Serena: Ash! Iris: NiGHTS! Amy: Sonic! Rouge: Shadow! Shredder: Enough childish games! Robo-X: Time to finish you off! Killer Pig: Yeah! Horned Rage: Say your prayers! (The Horned Rage then lunged at Bleck and they tumbled down a hill in the village like a ball and didn’t stop until they bumped into a wall of a house and Bleck pinned the Horned Rage down and was about to cast a blast spell on him, he was knocked back by the Killer Pig’s chain whip. Ash turned to Omega for help upon seeing that) Ash: Omega, laser! Omega: (Monotone) Omega, laser. (He pulls his laser out again and shot at the Killer Pig, but he dodged again. Then, the Killer Pig and Horned Rage fired their laser guns at Omega, and this time, he got hit, shocking Ash’s group) Meowth: Omega! (Damaged from the laser, Omega powered down as Shadow ran up to him in concern) Shadow: Omega! Omega: (Distorted and monotone) System…. Malfunctioned…. (Suddenly, the London group were knocked back by the other pirates. Will was the first to recover and see Omega’s condition along with Tails) Will: No, Omega! Tails: He's destroyed! (The pirates laughed evilly and sneeringly) Megavolt: (Laughing evilly) Serves you right for stepping out of line. Squint: (Laughing evilly) Yeah! Feeling emotional over a dumb robot! (Suddenly, the Kremlings noticed Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck kneeling along with Ash’s group over Omega) Klump: Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck? Krusha: What’re they doing with them? (The pirates stopped laughing and noticed too) Gutt: You finishing that robot off, too? Because if you are…. Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck: (Angrily) Shut up! (The pirates were shocked and surprised) Meowth: You heard us right! Shut up! Jessie: We are part of Ash’s team now! James: And if you mess with us again…! Bleck: We’ll make you all sorry! Klang: And suffer the consequences for what you especially did to Omega! (The pirates, except the shocked Kremlings, got angry and turned to Shredder, Robo-X, the Killer Pig, and the Horned Rage for answers) Rasputin: Is that so? Well, you can forget about asking for forgiveness from us! Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck: Gladly! Raz: (To the four warriors) Is it true, you four? Silas: Are they really, and seriously, betraying us?! Shredder and Robo-X: (Nods) Yes. Horned Rage: They threatened us if we told the captain and the admiral about this. Killer Pig: Yeah. Squint: (To the four warriors) Well, renege on it! (To Ash’s group) We’ll get even with you for this! (To Team Rocket, Klang, and Bleck) Especially all five of you! Ash: Oh yeah?! Well, as long as the Uni-Mind…! (Muska noticed something in the sky and smirked evilly. The pirates noticed too and smirked evilly as well) Muska: I don’t think so. While this was at it, we got our fish by a hook. (He points up to reveal that Liquidator, Bushroot, and Quackerjack have carried the Uni-Mind out of the chamber in a net. The Pixls, Sprixies, and Lumas scattered around in panic, screaming in fear upon seeing their precious orb being taken. Ash got angry and was about to fly at the pirates with his dagger and Pikachu's shocks ready and save the Uni-Mind, but Shredder threw a smoke pellet and surrounded himself and the pirates with smoke) Meowth: Again with the smoke pellets?! (After the smoke died down, the pirates and even the Uni-Mind are gone. Ash collapsed on his knees with Pikachu in defeat after dropping his dagger) Ash: (Bitterly) They got away. NiGHTS: It’s not our fault, Ash. We just didn’t expect it. (Tails contacted the others on his watch after Ash puts his dagger) Tails: Guys, we need to put the fire out in PSL Village. (He glanced at the damaged Omega) Tails: And we have a fallen comrade in need. Agumon: (Voice over) Roger, Tails. Gabumon: (Voice over) We’re on our way. (Then, after Tails deactivates the communicator on his watch, Charmy asked in confusion) Charmy: You mean Omega can be saved? Tails: (Nods) Yes, Charmy. He’ll be better soon. (Later, after the rest of the group helped put the fire out, they carried Omega’s remains back to Hangman’s Tree for repairs) Coming up: While Omega is being repaired by the Pixls, Sprixies, and Lumas with Tails' blueprints, Ash’s team are advised by the Good Pokemon Characters to seek not only the Sharpedo’s help to rescue the Uni-Mind, but also with Loki’s help in his lair, and on the way there, Meowth loses his certain precious item to the entrance of the lair and in a depressed mood, comes clean of his past with some comforting help from Sora, Kairi, Tippi, Bleck, and even Shadow and Rouge, who both come clean of their sad loss of a friend in the past. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Parodies